lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1566
Report #1566 Skillset: Pureblade Skill: Exsanguinate Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: No. Problem: While the change to Exsanguinate away from the easily pre-clotted Bleed requirement was a step in the right direction, targeting the Chest to Critical just because it happened to be adjacent yet lacks ANY reason to target that body part due to lack of Ice based modifiers to apply just seemed to unintentionally hamper and slow down the given Warrior towards finishing a fight sooner than a couple minutes worth of Power dumping on a single target. Purpose of this Report is to change the reqs to be more in line with other affs/body parts that the given Pureblade should be focusing on in combat to streamline the process in a more logical direction. 2 R: 9 Solution #1: Changing requirements to Critical Gut+Internal Bleed, and double heavy wounds on legs. Still the same amount of wounds overall applied, but gives the Warrior a better chance to actually control the fight for the attrition based aim the class is oriented towards with allowance for a reason to aim for legs for Tendoning and Pinleg for increased bleeding (in case they wish to go the Twist route) while still aiming for the necessary Gut wounds to take up the greater majority of targeting time rather than an unrelated bodypart as the Chest is. Player Comments: ---on 4/4 @ 21:18 writes: Solutions 2 and 3, suggestions are welcome ---on 4/4 @ 22:08 writes: I think the new hemorrhaging mechanic would be a good fit for PB but how that would work for exsanguinate depends on how PB would be building hemorrhaging. Having a burst of hemorrhaging as a modifier and requiring hemorrhaging + wounds for exsanguinate sounds like fun to me. PB would then be unique in having to build two things at once which could present balance problems but as long as it takes an equivalent amount of effort as the other specs I think it'll be fine. We should probaby have a look at twist to make sure that the guaranteed damage isn't too much though. ---on 4/5 @ 14:17 writes: I like the idea of giving hemorrhaging. However, I also think having a kill method that is pure wounds based, like Exsanguinate is right now is very useful. I think if we do hemorrhaging, it'll either need to be just for the damage (ramping up into a kill method, but not an insta), or make a new insta to replace decap based on bleeding. My preference is the former. Hemorrhaging could be built with the mods that do extra bleeding right now. ---on 4/8 @ 05:16 writes: Well I like having the option for Decap as it is...ONLY timed/channeled kill any Warrior spec has right now, if so easy to block/stop. But agreed towards your points on hemmoraghing. Might be suggested due to the name, since 'exsanguinate' does seem to preclude the kill route requiring quite a bit of blood to be involved. Can always revisit that matter once the topic of hemmoraghing has been fully addressed and balanced in monks, for PBs to make use of with this skill at a later time, for now switching the reqs to at least fall in line better with the current model the given Warrior takes in targeting legs before moving onto the kill reqs (and Chest right now, ONLY reason to hit it at all is Exsanguinate, zero modifiers there help towards anything since none are ice based). What alternatives might work better, given that new affs is apparently out for Warriors right now? ---on 4/8 @ 05:17 writes: Though head for PB IS sorely lacking in modifiers, only a single modifier there exists at all, SlitThroat (Heavy), and no reason at all to ever strike the head aside from that. ---on 4/18 @ 03:13 writes: With the changes to do wounds when afflicting, this kill got a perk. Mutilatedlegs make this too easy to build into. ---on 4/18 @ 03:31 writes: I agree with the hemorrhaging being a thing for Pureblades in future, but I do not support this report. On the surface this is a buff, but in practice I feel like this might actually be a nerf. The strongest and arguably only worthwhile mods in the Pureblade spec are the mutilated legs at heavy. With Exsanguinate requiring crit chest and gut, this actually opens up 4 body parts that a Pureblade will want to build on. These are also the 4 body parts that targets need to prioritise parrying/curing on. If we remove the chest as one of the Exsanguinate requirements and instead use the legs, suddenly we are down to 3 body parts. This makes it much easier for targets to focus their defence.